Cats and Dogs
by violet eyed dreamer
Summary: The Gifted One, they called her, special, that's what all the elders told her. Bella just wanted to be normal, well, as normal as any Shifter at least. Of course, all of that changed when a certain wolf came and turned her world upside down. B/Em AU. *being finished by thetypewronger*
1. The New Girl and the Wolf Boys

**A/N: Hey people! I've had this story sitting in my computer and I've finally gotten around to posting it. Let me know what you think, and if this story is worth continuing. The more reviews I get the better I can write and the faster I can post. Thanks!**

**~violet eyed dreamer~**

It was late, getting close to midnight, when Charlie's snores began. _Finally! _I couldn't wait to go out. Now, I'll have you know that even though I'm a weird, hormonal, 17 year old teenage girl I am not sneaking out. At least, not in the way your thinking.

I'm Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella or Izzy. I'm not normal, never have been since I turned 13. People say that being thirteen is awkward, which it most definitely was, but it was even harder for me when my mother told me I wasn't completely human. That was an awkward conversation for sure. Let me start from the beginning.

I was staring out the window in my room at the pavement on our driveway, you could see the heat rising up and fading away. It was during a heat wave in Phoenix that I finally decided to confront my mother on her curious behavior. Ever since I turned thirteen about a week ago she's been acting strangely, constantly watching me and asking if I'm feeling ok. Every time I tell her I'm fine she just goes back to her normal crazy self, but she is still a little cautious. She never gets mad at me anymore, never argues, and when something does come up she pushes it aside. Almost as if I'll just snap if I get too mad.

I walked down the stairs slowly, deciding how to say what I've been thinking, but before I reached the bottom step I was greeted by my mother.

"Hey sweets! How're you? Sleep well? I'm making chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite." Renee chirped sweetly. She really was always full of energy.

"Hey mom. I'm… okay. I slept fine." I hoped she wouldn't notice my slight hesitation, but with how she's been acting lately that wasn't very likely.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing." I said, annoyed at her for asking _again_, but thought better of it. "You've been acting strange."

She didn't say anything, just shrugged and went back to flip the pancakes. Her nonchalant shrug made me furious. She could've at least said why she was acting weird. Did she think I didn't notice her watching me all the time and checking to see if I was alright? These thoughts just added to the flame, making me so angry I was shaking. Renee turned her head around, her mouth half open and the corners tilted upwards as if she was about to tell a great joke. She saw me and the look vanished, replaced by determination. She turned off the stove and grabbed my arm gently, I was so angry I almost didn't notice her leading me to the backyard. I let her lead me, I knew that I might break something if I was inside, but as soon as I was outside my anger consumed me.

It felt like I was being torn apart. My limbs were twisting and stretching in unnatural ways and I heard several cracks and pops, each one accompanied with a high pitch scream of pure agony. It took me a moment to realize that the noises were coming from me. My body shifted and changed, still stretching impossibly more causing me unimaginable pain that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Then it stopped. I was still as I tried to figure out what just happened. I was angry, I started shaking, I was shredded into a million pieces, put back together, and now I'm on the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw the world for the first time. I could see everything there was to see, every leaf on a tree, every stick on the ground, and I barely had to think about it. I started to get up when I realized something was very wrong. I looked down and saw a pair of golden paws. I looked up at my mother.

"Honey, I think there is some thing I should tell you…"

She went on to tell me about Shifters, the Council, and other supernatural creatures. I was told I took the news well, and that's definitely saying something because I freaked out. Shifters are immortals who can shift into a specific creature connected with their personality. Also, every animal has a special ability associated with it, like dogs can sense emotions, wolves are more observant, and you get the point. The Council is made up of ten respected elders, who are also shifters, that create the laws and penalties for other shifters. I'm a shifter, but I'm also what the council calls "gifted" because I can shift into any form I want. There are many other supernatural creatures like vampires, children of the moon (werewolves), witches, psychics, ect. Shifters are usually peaceful with other races, but some shifters are violent and hard to control. The violent ones, though few, managed to start a war with the vampires about a decade ago. The war only lasted a few years, the Volturi and the Council of Shifters managed to stop it, but there is still hostility between the two races.

When I first shifted, my mother knew Phoenix was not the place for me. She used to be a shifter, but stopped shifting to be with Charlie and have me. Anyway, she kept me in Phoenix for a few years to train me and show me how to hide, lie, act, and other things to conceal what I truly was. When I turned seventeen she decided I would be happier in Forks and asked if I wanted to go. I was torn between living where there were forests or where my mother and mentor lived. Eventually she convinced me to leave, but told me to call Charlie and make sure there weren't any shifters in the area. Charlie didn't know about shifters, so it would be a little tricky. I told him I was doing an essay about animals out of their habitats. He told me there were some rumors of giant wolves, but wolves weren't exactly uncommon so close to Alaska, so I dismissed it.

I packed my bags, two suitcases and a backpack with extra clothes and things for when I shifted. After a few 'don't remember to's and an 'I love you. Don't forget to call.' I was on the plane to Forks, WA.

The plane landed in Port Angeles and I waited in the long line extending the length of the plane until I could breathe fresh air again. I was thankful that to get out of that tin can, the animal in me didn't like to be crowded into such a small, unnatural space.

I followed all the arrows to the baggage claim. If it weren't for my luggage, and Charlie, I could've flown here as a hawk or something. I sighed as the bags started circulating around on the conveyor belt, I knew this would take a while. I decided to eavesdrop on some other peoples conversations to keep me busy, but I still kept half my mind on finding my bag. I know, I know, eavesdropping is bad, blah, blah, blah. I don't think it counts when you're a shape-shifter.

There was a suspicious looking group of three tall, muscular, tanned men whispering not too far away. I decided they would be a good way to pass the time.

"_Sam, you need to get back to La Push. Now. The pack as well as the entire tribe is in danger. Emily will be fine, call her and tell her to get a cab. The leeches are back! How can you be so calm while there is a chance they changed their minds and broke the treaty. Became murderers!" _Angry man number one whisper-yelled. He was talking to a slightly taller man, Sam, who looked very calm on the outside but I could tell was annoyed. What were they talking about? Leeches, pack, tribe, murderers… La Push. They all added up to wolf-shifters, vampires, and a war. A war near Forks. _No! Not another war. We've been peaceful with those damn fangs for so long._ I thought. I growled, too softly for anyone but them to hear. They looked up. Oops.

"_What was that? A growl, coming from over there. You hear it, Embry?" _Sam, apparently the Alpha, asked mysterious man number three.

"_Yeah. Not a machine, definitely… something else. Paul, lets go check it out." _Embry looked to Sam for the ok. He nodded. Sam was definitely the alpha.

"_Maybe there _was _a good reason to come." _Paul mumbled to himself_._

I grinned. It was dangerous to enter another shifter's land, but it was nice to meet more people like me. Plus, I thought the land was unclaimed. The only downside was that they were a pack, of wolves I assume from Charlie's help with my 'essay', and they were in danger from fangs. I don't like to get mixed up with fangs, they kill innocents. Some are good, "vegetarians" as they call themselves, and I guess that's why the wolves had a treaty with them.

I saw my bags and picked them up with ease. They were light to me, my body was built like a warrior so I could fight anything that threatened me or innocent people. I guess I forgot to act because I heard more whispers from the trio.

"_What about her, she's so tiny yet she's carrying two suitcases like it's nothing." _Embry suggested_._

"_Guilty" _I whispered to them as I turned around. I looked right at them as I whispered _"Meet you in La Push, wolf boys."_

I left before they had time to think, moving through the crowd gracefully toward the door. I saw Charlie and smiled. He was scanning the crowd when he noticed me.

"Bella!" He said, happily surprised. He came over and pulled me into an awkward hug. We leaned back and walked out to the cruiser. I almost forgot he was the police chief of Forks. We sat in a comfortable silence on the way to my new home. I noticed how much greener it was here, and how much forest there was to explore.

We arrived at the house, and Charlie took my suitcases like a gentleman while I took my backpack. The only problem was that I'm stronger than him, and he struggled to carry them up the steps. He dropped them at the front door, unlocked it, picked up the bags and began lugging them into the house. He showed me around and I noted that there wasn't much food in the pantry. I had to eat a lot so I learned how to cook, but without food, I can't cook. I sighed, I guess I would have to go food shopping.

My room hadn't changed much, the crib had been replaced with a bed and a desk was added. On the desk was a silver cell phone, a white laptop, and a key to the house. I thanked Charlie a thousand times before he got sick of it and went to watch TV. I noticed that the rocking chair from when I was little was there. I looked at the window and remembered the wolves. Looking at my watch I realized it was only one o'clock. I decided to pay them a visit.

I grabbed my pack and walked downstairs.

"Charlie, I'm going out to… explore." I called out to him. It was partly true. I left before he could say anything.

I jogged into the woods and stopped out of sight from the roads or houses. I stripped and shifted into my wolf form. It felt weird, I usually didn't use my wolf form. Wolves travel in packs, and I have no pack so I feel kind of empty. I was automatically mega-alpha, though, which was useful. I came up with the name mega-alpha when I realized I could order an alpha without taking his place.

I stretched, felling excited to be able to explore and learn about this new place. Wolves gave the ability of learning, the alpha was the teacher, his pack the pupils. I sniffed around a little, catching at least ten different wolf scent, two fangs, and some of Charlie's too. It was taking to long to investigate, I needed to run.

I ran, feeling like I got more energy the more I ran than less. I slowed as I smelled something odd. A line, where the trails of fangs stop, and some of the pack's too. A border? But the wolves crossed it. I could discuss this with them later. I jogged lightly, almost trotting, through the forest. It really was beautiful. I stopped.

_Hello? _I called telepathically through the wolf mind link. I could send thoughts and hear theirs, but they couldn't hear anything but what I sent.

_Wha? Hello? Geez, now I'm really going insane. It's bad enough I have actual voices in my head, now I have fake ones too? Grr!_ A wolf thought.

I giggled, and I let him hear it. _Your not insane, silly wolf-boy. I need to talk to Sam, your alpha. I'm Bella, a shifter, I just moved from Phoenix. I'm living with Charlie Swan in Forks. What's your name?_

_Uhmmm… Quil. What's a shifter? And how are you a wolf. You're a pale face. It's a Quileute_

_gene. I need to tell Sam. _Quil thought worriedly.

_Whoa there, cowboy. A shifter is a shape shifter. That's what you are, isn't it? Oh crap your one of those Native American tribes the Council lost track of. Ugh. You obviously know about fangs, what about witches, werewolves, psychics…?_

_The Council? What council are you talking about? Well obviously not the La Push council… We are werewolves… Witches? Psychics? Crazy talk… Hate my life… Gonna kill Sam…_ His thoughts were all jumbled. I searched through and found where Sam lived, and headed that way. I phased, dressed, and walked out. I knocked on the door.

The house was nice, it was grey with a white trim. There were small flower boxes filled with tiny yet fragrant yellow flowers below the front windows. I waited for a few seconds, then the door flew open. The woman in front of me was beautiful, but half of her face was marred by scars. To any human they would look like bear scars, but I knew she had been scarred by a wolf.

"Hello. I'm Emily. I don't think I know you." She said sweetly.

"I'm Bella, Charlie Swans daughter. I need to speak with Sam. It's urgent." I said, trying to ignore the scars. She looked at me curiously.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry." I didn't have time for a cover story.

"Alright. Wait here." She closed the door. I took a few steps back from the porch. Didn't want to make the alpha feel threatened. I heard Emily call Sam's name and have a brief conversation with him. Emily obviously knew about the pack. The door opened.

"You…" Sam murmured as he shut the door behind him.

"You need to take me to your council so I can discuss some matters with your Elders." I said, without the alpha voice.

"Who are you? How do you know about-"

"Take me to your elders." I repeated, an order this time. He was shocked.

"How did you-"

"For the love of God! Take me to your freaking Elders!"

He made a few calls, and in an hour I met them. Billy Black, an old family friend, Harry Clearwater, my dad's other close friend, Quil Sr., Quil's grandfather, and Sam Uley, alpha of the La Push wolf pack. They were all shocked, to say the least, when I asked for them to come with me to Seattle so they could learn about shifters. They only agreed after they saw my shift into a bird, a wolf, and a horse. I didn't have much time left, so I called Charlie and said I was camping. Lame excuse, but it was believable. We drove in Billy's old truck, the three eldest elders in the cab, me and alpha in the back. I called James on the way there.

_Ring. Ring, Ri-_

"Hello, how may I be of assistance?"

"It's Izzy Dwyer."

"Oh, Ms. Dwyer, how are you? I heard you moved in with your father."

"Yes, I'm okay. I need your help. The Quileute tribe in La Push has the shifter gene, wolves. They don't know much about supernatural happenings."

"Ahhh. One of those lost tribes. Where are you bringing them?"

"Seattle."

"That is the closest office, but I'm afraid it might take me a while to get there."

"How fast can you fly?"

"Not fast enough, but I could call Kaz, she'd teleport me."

"Alright. But tell her I said thanks. Oh, and bring Vicky. She's good at explaining the whole thing."

"Anything else, your highness?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"See you soon, Ms. Dwyer."

Before I could respond, there was a beeping noise signaling the end of the call. James. He was the council's secretary in a way, and he was really nice. He was also very formal and had the smoothest British accent.

Sam looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Ms. Dwyer?" I sighed. Definitely not in the mood to explain.

"Long story."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence apart from the wind swirling around us, making my hair fly in different directions. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

"Where are we going again?" Old Quil asked for the umpteenth time, driving much too slow for my taste.

"The Thornton building. Big, tall, shiny. You can't miss it, it's just around the corner." I replied, bored.

As we took a left, the building came into view. Most people were awed, as it was a rather impressive building at first glance. When you venture inside it's large glass doors, it proves to be even more impressive. To me, though, it will always seem dull, no matter how polished and magnificent it looks. It was only a building after all.

I suppressed a sigh of annoyance as all the Quileute men gasped in unison, excluding Sam. His eyes widened slightly, but he made no noise. We parked across the street and walked over to the front steps, being careful of the many speeding cars and bicyclists. I walked in first, heading over to the front desk.

To the humans of Seattle, the Thornton building was the home of the largest art collection in the state. To the supernatural beings, it was the home of the largest supernatural council in the country, third in the whole world after the Volturi and Witch's Council.

Thankfully, James was at the desk so I didn't have to talk to the usual front desk person.

"Hello, James. I've brought the Elders of the Quileute tribe."

"Password?" He asked without looking up from the computer he was typing away on.

"Dragon's heart." I replied, my all-business voice on.

"The Council is waiting in the conference room, Ms. Dwyer. Marissa has your robe."

I sighed as he mentioned my robe. When I first found out the Council members wore robes to show their race and ranks, I almost laughed. I couldn't help but imagine all the shifters and werewolves riding broomsticks at Hogwarts. As it turns out, they didn't think it was so funny. My robe was purple-velvet with a gold trim, the gold trim symbolizing my 'gift'.

I walked over towards the elevator, four very confused men following me. We got into the elevator and the men looked at the buttons labeled number one through twenty. I pressed the red "fire" button. The elevator closed and we headed down. The digital numbers that showed the floor read "S2" when the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Uh, where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?" Billy asked politely.

Before I could reply, Marissa came rushing forward. One arm was flailing around frantically while the other was clinging onto a deep-purple, velvet robe. _My_ robe to be exact. Marissa had shoulder length light-brown hair, which she almost always kept in a neat ponytail on the back of her head. She was dressed in a plain white business blouse, a black pencil skirt, a simple silver necklace, and her green witch's robe. In a way, she was my best friend.

"Bella!" she whisper-yelled while shoving my arm into one sleeve of my robe, "You're half an hour late, and you know how cranky they can get. Hurry up and get in there!"

"Hello to you, too" I mumbled good-heartedly as she shoved my arm into the other sleeve.

I smiled at her motherly scolding before calmly opening the two large, oak doors that lead into the conference room. My robe flew out behind me as I quickly walked in, and Marissa just rolled her eyes at my dramatic entrance. The Quileute men followed me in as well, albeit less dramatically.

The Council was seated at a long, half-circle table set at the end of the long room. It was a hand-made oak table, and it had intricate designs of battles and famous tales carved into it. They all wore dark-purple robes, nearly black, that were close to the same color as the aborigine walls. I walked coolly up to about ten feet from the table, and stopped. The Quileute men nearly ran into me, too busy taking in the room that had an air of power to it.

"Isabella. The Council stands before you to hear your request." came Julian's loud, authorative voice.

"As you all know, I was recently relocated to Forks, Washington. On exploration of the surrounding area I found La Push, which is a Native American reserve for the Quileute tribe. A select few can shift into wolves, and they have a fully formed pack, if I'm not mistaken. You requested all shifters that do not know about the laws of the Council to be brought to you for initiation, so here they are."

"Well done, Isabella." Julian complimented. "They shall stay here until their initiation is complete. Where is the rest of the pack?"

"At school." Sam said from behind me. I nearly jumped because I forgot he was there.

"How old are they all?" Xantara, the woman at the far left, asked.

"Sam's 22, and the rest are 14, 16, 17, or 18." Billy answered.

"How large is the pack?" the woman to the left of Julian, Rae, questioned.

"Eight, including me." Sam responded

"How many women?" Kuri, the man at the far right of the table, asked.

"One."

"Only one? Then you're pack is not complete." Julian decreed.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but according to our legends there are usually only two or three wolves at a time, and always men. Leah has been the first female to phase." Old Quil said curiously.

"Well then, you're legends must be incorrect and the women of your tribe must be unequipped to become shifters." Kuri plainly stated.

Billy and Harry tried to remain passive, although it was a rather low blow, and Old Quil glared mercilessly. If looks could kill, Old Quil would've turned the whole Council into ashes. Remind me to not get on his bad side.

"Isabella, I only have one question for you."

"Yes, Kuri?" I asked hesitantly. Kuri was my least favorite Council member, always so cynical.

"Why did you move onto claimed land? Surely these 'werewolves,' as they call themselves, were sloppy enough to leave a trail."

"I was left no indication of any supernatural presence in the area. I thought the land was unclaimed." I stated simply, annoyed at how oblivious he was to the angry men behind me.

Kuri was about to say something, most likely something stupid and/or offensive, so Julian cut him off. I was so glad Julian was the head of the council, if it were Kuri I think he would ask us to try and take over the world while he laughed manically.

"Marissa, why don't you take the Quileute men and Isabella to their rooms. We must discuss some things in private." Julian said smoothly.

Marissa quickly led us all out of the long room, closing the doors behind her and leading us to the elevator. She pressed the down-arrow button.

"You'll be staying on the sublevel-fourth floor. Bella knows the way."

"Wait, wait," Harry interrupted, "We can't stay here. I have a family that's expecting me home. Can't this wait?"

I sighed. This was the way of the council, forcing people to stay against their will. Super friendly.

"Sorry, Council's orders. Gotta stay here till they give the OK." Marissa tried to console him. "Each room has a phone you can use to call whoever, though. It's basically just a hotel room."

The elevator made a _bing_ sound, and the doors opened. A man walked out in a blue robe, seemingly in the middle of a debate with the air, when a sprite in a pink robe flew up to his side. Probably only a half a foot in length, the sprite man flew gracefully yet had a frustrated look on his face.

"…don't you think they should be able to use it though? They were there first." he argued to the witch.

"Lake Novium is connected to the Flumen Ignis, which the Water Witch clan Hippocampus has claimed. By witch law, they are allowed to use the water for their magic. The Water Sprites are just fussy if you ask me." the witch concluded, walking down the hall and taking a left, sprite in tow.

I chuckled. "More Witch and Sprite problems?"

"It's been crazy around here, as usual." Marissa smiled as we got onto the waiting elevator. "Here are the keys, and" she said as she handed them each a key. "don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

The doors closed and I pressed the "fire" button again. We headed down, all of us slightly cramped in the small space.

"How does that work?" Billy asked, gesturing to the button.

"Thought controlled." I stated.

"Hmm." was his only response as he looked at me like I was crazy.

The doors opened again and I walked out into what looked exactly like a hotel hallway. I had stayed with the Council several times as they assessed my gift, and headed straight to room number seven.

"You're room number is on the key." I said before I turned the key.

The elegant, gold number '7' on the front of the door shined as I swung the white door open. There was another short hallway that led to the bedroom, which had a large maple dresser and king sized bed. A door on the side led to the bathroom, with a giant Jacuzzi tub in the corner next to the steam shower. It was all very elegant and almost everything was white, except for the bed. The bed had a light lavender sheet and an amethyst comforter, with pillows in various shades of purple.

Next to the bed was a simple maple nightstand, with a high-tech cordless phone. I stared at it a second before sitting down on the bed and picking up the phone to call my mother. The phone rang only once before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, I just-" I started.

"What happened? Where are you? Are you alright?" she cried frantically.

"Mom, mom. Calm down, I'm fine. I ran into some Shifters in La Push and had to take them to the Council in Seattle." I explained.

"Do you know how worried Charlie's been? How worried _I've_ been?" She switched from protective mother into angry, scolding mother.

"I know, I know, but the Council is all Council-y and stuff." I tried to explain, wincing at her tone. She could make me feel guilty from a thousand miles away.

"Iz, you know I love you, but you make me go crazy sometimes." she laughed, going back to her usual, carefree, and mood-swingy self. I sighed in quiet relief that she was done flipping out.

"That's my job!" I said cheerily. "I'm gonna get some sleep, it's pretty late over here. Just thought you'd like to know what's going on."

"Sure thing, sweets. Sleep well."

"You too, ma." I smiled, even though she couldn't see it, before hanging up.

I yawned and headed over to the dresser, happy to find my sweats still there. After changing into them, I crawled into the bed and sighed happily. Today was eventful, in a good way, I think.

But the real event started when I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hello again! How'd you like the chappie? If you have any questions or comments, don't be lazy, REVIEW! **

**I also wanted to explain the robe things. They're like the robes from Harry Potter (so basically NOT bathrobes), but color coated to each race. The darker the color the higher the rank. **

**Psychic Red**

**Fire Witch Orange**

**Child of the Moon Yellow**

**Earth Witch Green**

**Water Witch Blue**

**Shifter Purple**

**Sprite Pink **

**Vampire Black**

**Air Witch White**


	3. Preventing Ragnarok

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, alerters, and favs! You guys make my day! Please read the A/N at the bottom (it's short I promise).**

**~violet eyed dreamer~**

"Open your eyes, Isabella. It is time." a mans deep voice called. It sounded old and wise, full of all the pain and happiness in the world combined into one being.

I opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw I was in a forest. Although I probably should've been curious as to how I got here, I couldn't seem to find it in myself to care. It was so peaceful here. The trees were tall and the forest was thick, but not enough so that I couldn't shift if necessary. I looked up at the night sky, and light rain droplets splashed against my cheeks. Only a small amount of the moonlight pierced through the thick treetops, but it was enough to light the ground below me.

Without meaning to do so, I began walking. I had no particular direction in mind, just walking. When I looked down, I noticed I was on a path. It wasn't man-made, it was just a path of moss and ferns. It called to me, like it wanted me to follow it. It felt like everything was alive and each thing understood the others. That's when I heard the voice again.

"Isabella. It is time."

The voice had said this before, but time for what? I couldn't quite organize my thoughts, but my instinct told me to find the voice.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I whispered, trying not to break the peacefulness of the forest.

"Isabella, this is your home."

I stopped walking, and looked around. The forest itself had an air of familiarity, but I knew I had never been here before. The trees here were old, older that any others I had seen. I placed my hand on one of them, the oldest looking one, feeling the worn bark. Closing my eyed to concentrate, I tried to ask it how old it was.

"Nomen mihi Kedem."

I gasped as a face appeared out of the bark, with emerald eyes and a smooth bark-nose. Kedem? No, it couldn't be. Kedem was the Wise One, the Ancient Tree of Power. I immediately removed my hand and kneeled, bowing my head.

"Do not bow, child." I raised my head looking up at Kedem. "I have brought you here to warn you. A war is coming. If you are not prepared, everything shall be lost and the world will fall into darkness."

My eyes widened. A war? Of that proportion?

"Who must I prepare for, and how?"

"The Witches of the North have been prophesizing this for some time now. Their prophets say that the Witches of the North and their allies will battle the world and win, in which they are correct. Unless you can stop them."

"Me?" My voice sounded so small and fragile, even to my own ears. "How can I stop them?"

"Isabella, do not underestimate yourself. Of all your fine gifts, your best is your ability to speak from your heart."

"Thank you, Kedem."

"When you awaken, tell only Julian of this matter. I'm afraid the rest of your council would not take the news so kindly, nor should they, but only Julian will fully understand your part in this. Tell him to ally with the vampires, the psychics, the sprites, the Witches of the South, and the Witches of the West. Even of these, be careful who you trust.

"I will try to guide you the best I can, but I fear my time in this realm is coming to a close."

"I promise to do the best that I am able, Kedem. Vale."

"Feliciter velim." he said kindly.

The face of Kedem faded back into the tree. I looked around me, finally wondering where I was. Kedem had said when I 'awoke', meaning I must be dreaming. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Time to awaken, Isabella. _

I woke up with a gasp. _Oh my god, that was real. _I was in the same bed I had gone to sleep in, with it's purple blankets and white pillows, but I felt like a completely different person. I had a job to do. A war to plan for.

_I guess it's time for me to prevent the apocalypse. Oh, joy._

**A/N: Hey! I'm SO SORRY I haven't posted in ages. I feel like a horrible person. But, on the bright side, I'm going to start posting again! *crowd applauds***

**Just to be clear, here's the Latin to English translations:**

Nomen mihi Kedem - My name is Kedem

Vale - Goodbye

Feliciter velim - I wish you good luck

**Thanks! Sorry if it was confusing. Love you guys!**

***cough*REVIEW*cough* **

**RawR!**

**~violet eyed dreamer~**

**P.S. Bella will meet Embry within the next two chapters.**


	4. War, Grilled Cheese, and Lust

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I changed the rating from K+ to T for language and kissing. It may go up again, but that depends on where the story goes and if I even keep writing it. Enjoy :D**

**~violet eyed dreamer~**

Previously: _I was in the same bed I had gone to sleep in, with it's purple blankets and white pillows, but I felt like a completely different person. I had a job to do. A war to plan for. I guess it's time for me to prevent the apocalypse. Oh, joy._

"Kedem? As in The Ancient Tree of Wisdom Kedem?" Julian asked me.

I had immediately requested a meeting with Julian after my dream, not sure how far along everything Kedem had told me was. I hadn't even changed out of my sweatpants and tank top, only thrown my purple robe over my clothes in my hurry.

"Yes. He told me a war was coming, and to tell only you, for the time being." I supplied worriedly.

Julian's eyes widened. "A war? With whom? Isabella, tell me exactly what Kedem told you."

I took a deep breath and tried to remember what he said exactly, which was difficult since my dream was a bit hazy. I started to remember though, and began repeating what he'd said.

"I have brought you here to warn you. A war is coming. If you are not prepared, everything shall be lost and…" I paused, trying to think.

What was it he'd said? It was important, that much I knew, but I couldn't seem to remember.

"Isabella?" Julian's voice brought me out of my searching.

"I'm trying to remember. It's still a bit foggy."

"Take your time." He said gently.

"And the world will fall into darkness." I finished, finally remembering but wishing I hadn't.

"Anything else?" Julian asked, obviously very concerned now.

"Yes, he told me much of what was happening now, and what will come to pass. The Witches of the North prophesized that they would take over the world, with help from allies of course." I hesitated. "Kedem told me… he said I was the only one who could stop it."

Julian smiled softly. "I believe him. Not only because he is the Ancient Tree of Wisdom, but also because you've changed fate before. Because you are stronger in heart and mind than any other I've ever met." his face turned serious as the smile melted away.

"You must resume training immediately. I must tell the council, that is unless Kedem said I should not."

Wow. Nobody had told me anything like that before. Since I had spent three years with him in the Phoenix offices, I had begun to look up to Julian as a sort of uncle. I was glad to know I'd made him proud. I'd have to ask him about the whole 'You've changed fate before' thing, though. I so do not remember that.

I was so lost in thought I nearly forgot he'd asked a question. "No, he only said that I should tell you first, not that you should keep it from the council. There is more, before you leave."

"There is?"

"Kedem supplied me with a list of allies that would be useful."

"Really? I don't think Kedem has ever interfered with destiny this much before." Julian said, even more concerned than before, which was saying something because he was really concerned before.

"The psychics, the sprites, the witches of the south and of the west, and… the vampires."

"The vampires? Is he sure they're faithfulness will not falter?" Julian was no longer concerned, he was now officially worried.

"He told me to be wary of who we trusted, even of those allies I listed." I was equally worried.

"Alright. Unless there is more, I must call a private council meeting. This is big. Very big. Tell the La Push shifters to bring their whole pack here. It may be awhile until we can deal with introducing them and explaining things."

"If I may, I wouldn't mind telling them about the supernatural world and such. I think I can take over for Kuri while he is busy with the war." I requested. Nobody liked Kuri anyway. Plus, there was something about this pack, I don't know what it was but I felt pulled towards them.

"Alright, but do not forget, you must train. If you are to stop the war you must be prepared."

I nodded and turned around, walking out of the meeting room and into the elevator. I headed down to sublevel 4, where the living quarters were. I walked to the white door that had a gold number seven on it, closing the door after I walked in. My blankets and sheets were still tangled, and my closet door was still open.

Ignoring my messy room, I walked straight to my dresser, picking out a red spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. In the bottom drawer, I found my favorite pair of boots. They were black and knee high, with four inch stiletto heels. I love being a shifter for one simple reason; it makes me graceful and agile. Before I shifted I was extremely klutzy and sports were out of the question. Not anymore!

I slipped on my clothes and boots, and my necklace which my mother gave me not long after I shifted. A silver bullet pendant, on a simple silver chain. It changes shape and size when I shift, fitting perfectly on me in any form. If it weren't for witches, I'd have to carry all my stuff by suitcase. Marissa was kind enough to make the stuff in the dresser somehow transfer to whichever shifter base I was at.

I went into the bathroom, which wasn't very big, to brush my hair and teeth. My dark brown hair, with honey colored highlights, fell to my waist. It used to be super curly, but it became wavy once I shifted, which apparently happens all the time when people first shift. I still wonder how the hell that works out.

I finished brushing both my hair and my teeth, going over to my closet to grab a jacket before leaving. We were in Seattle, after all, it would look kinda weird for me to be walking around in a tank top while others are freezing their asses off. Plus, it was raining (no surprise there) and I didn't particularly want to get soaked. I slid on my black jean jacket, taking my time.

Listening carefully, I heard Billy Black two doors down talking with Sam. I quickly exited my room, being sure to lock it even though that wouldn't do shit against any supernatural creature. It simply made me feel better. I walked over to room nine and knocked.

"It's me, Bella." I said in a normal voice. I knew Sam could hear me.

The door opened and I saw Sam standing there. "We need to talk." I said before he could get a word in.

He moved out of the way and I walked into the forest themed room. Everything was green or brown. I walked towards the end of the room before turning around to face the two men.

"Something… bad has happened and Julian needs the entire council, so Kuri, who was going to tell you all about the supernatural stuff, isn't available, so I'm going to instead."

"What kind of bad?" Billy asked, his brows furrowed.

"I can't say that yet. Part of what I'm going to tell you is the council rules. Until then, anything you don't already know is classified. By the way, Sam, you need to get the whole pack down here. Marissa can come up with a cover story, she's really good at that. I can't start the teaching without the students."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Students? I'm older than you, and so is half the pack."

"Doesn't mean your smarter." I smirked at him. "Anyway, you can leave the building, just not the city. If either of you would like a tour of the building while I'm here, I'd be happy to show you around."

"A tour would be good, thanks." Billy said.

"Alright. Do you want to get Harry and Quil too?" I was pretty sure Harry was still kind of mad at me, but he'd get over it.

"Sure, sure." Billy nodded.

All three of us walked out of the room, Billy walking over to room eight and Sam to room ten. Harry agreed, but Quil said he'd rather not. While they were asking I called Marissa.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's me, Izzy."

"Hey, what's up? How's the whole, Native American wolf pack thingy going?"

"Uh, it's okay. I need to ask you a favor."

She paused for a moment. "Fine."

"Can you come up with a cover story for the rest of the La Push wolf pack so they can come up here? I need to go over the rules and stuff with them."

"Okay, I guess. What am I getting them out of?"

"School."

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line. "I hate getting people out of school. I always have to make up some random uncle or something and have them die."

"Well, it can't be a family member. The reservation is small. It's an everybody knows everybody kinda place."

"I'll come up with something."

"Thanks Rissa."

"I'll text you when it's done. Bye." She hung up.

"Alright then," I said to the three men, smiling, "Off we go."

I showed them the first four sublevels, the other god knows how many lower levels were classified for them, and the ones even lower than that were classified for me.

The first sublevel was shops, which surprised them. It's not like you could get a robe at Wal-Mart.

"Maggie's is the robe shop," I pointed out a purple and white vertical-striped door that said _Maggie's Robe and Clothes Shop_ in a crazy looking font. "We should go there now, actually. Your pack will all need robes."

Sam looked slightly uncomfortable. "Do we have to pay for them?"

I chuckled slightly. "The first one for each person is free, but if they lose it then, yes, you'll have to buy another one. It's like a library card."

He relaxed slightly, and we walked out of Maggie's later with eight purple robes, one for each pack member.

"Why does your robe have gold edging?" Harry asked curiously, noticing the pack's robes were trimmed in black.

"It's because I can shift into any animal. The council says it's my 'gift' and they want it to show that I'm special." I scoffed slightly.

"And you don't want it to show?" Harry asked. I could feel all three men's eyes on me, prying. I just shrugged.

"Gimme a sec and I'll get Nani to take those down to your room." I changed the topic of conversation as I pointed out the robes Sam was carrying . I wasn't going to tell them my little sob story, not yet anyway.

Nani stepped out of the elevator a few seconds later. "I'll take those. Room six and rooms eleven through seventeen, right?"

She took the robes and walked away before I could tell her to put them in rooms eleven through eighteen. Oh well, Nani usually knew what to do. The La Push men looked at me for answers, now expecting the unusual. I grinned slightly at them.

"Nani's a psychic. She has precognition." The three men all gave me blank stares. "She can see the future." I simplified.

They were all shocked, once again.

After they got over themselves, I took them to Victor's Diner, which had possibly the best food ever. I came here when I visited with my mother and we were shocked at how amazing it was. We all sat down in a booth, the guys looking slightly uncomfortable. To the left of us were a group of pixies, to the right a few witches. I guess they weren't used to the whole 'you aren't the only freaks' thing.

Victor came out from the kitchen, walking up to our table. Victor was fifty-something year old psychic, with short light brown hair and impeccable cooking skills.

"Isabella!" he practically shouted, but it was just his usually loud voice. He opened his arms for a hug.

"Victor." I smiled and hugged him. "It's been too long."

"Yes, it has. Who might your friends be?"

"The elders of the native American tribe in La Push, Washington. They have a pack of wolf pups."

"Hey!" Sam interrupted, looking insulted. Oops.

"He's the alpha pup." I told Victor, who looked quite amused.

"Well, you're all very welcome here." He smiled warmly at them. "Now, does anyone want anything in particular?"

One look at their faces (which all easily read _Huh?_) told me they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Victor's a psychic, but his gift is knowing what people should, or want to, eat."

"So, you know what we want before we order?" Sam asked, still confused. I shook my head as Victor explained.

"It's more like I know what you want before you do. In fact, I know what you want _better _than you do."

"Well, go surprise us." I said, shoeing him to the kitchen.

About a half an hour later, he came back with our food. On Harry's plate was fish fry, his favorite. Billy got the same. Sam got a _giant _Mediterranean salad, and when I say giant, I mean whale-sized! That thing could feed a family of five! I understood why he had so much, all shifters needed to eat a ton.

I got a grilled cheese sandwich. If truth be told, I actually got four grilled cheese sandwiches. But, you know. Same difference. It may seem childish, but I absolutely love grilled cheese. And the best grilled cheese I've ever had came from Victor. So I was pretty excited. Next to my grilled cheese, Victor placed a bottle of ketchup. I grinned widely up at him.

"Thanks Victor, you're the best." Never have a grilled cheese sandwich without ketchup. It was my number four rule. I'll get to the other three later.

Picking at his fingernails in a very girly fashion, Victor replied, "I know. I can't help it."

I couldn't help but laugh. Victor was as far from vain as you could get.

"Alright, eat up. It's on the house." Before I could decline his generous offer, he cut me off. "No buts. Or I'll take your ketchup."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare!" I teased. He just laughed as he walked back to the kitchen, thankfully without the ketchup bottle.

The boys had all already dug into their food. I was amazed at Sam's ability to eat so fast, even for a shifter. He was nearly halfway done in the few minutes I had been talking to Victor.

"Quit wolfing your food, you're gonna choke." I scolded him as I smacked his arm. Then I realized I'd said 'don't wolf your food' to a wolf. We both chuckled. He choked a little.

"Told you." I have to remember to try and stay on his good side. That evil alpha glare was freaking me out.

"Come on, lets continue the tour." I said once we'd finished. I showed them a few of the other stores, like _There and Back Again_ which was the bookstore. They were fascinated with the section about the histories of the inhuman races. I got bored fast. To me, that was the reference section. Eventually I dragged them all out and shoved them into the elevator.

The next level was the council conference room and a few file rooms. While we were there I had Sam fill out some forms, because every shifter that the council knows exists must be registered, in case they go rouge someday or get killed. He filled out some for the rest of the pack, too.

While we were waiting for Sam to finish filling out the forms, I got Marissa's text.

_Cover story finished, the school was called. Paul is one of the pack members. _

_His secret girlfriend who lives in Seattle died. Car crash. So tragic._

_The rest of the pack is going to go to Seattle with him. You owe me._

_-Rissa_

I smiled as I read it.

"Billy, you can call the pack and tell them to come here. The cover story is in place."

"What's the cover story?"

"Paul's secret girlfriend died in a car crash. The whole pack is coming up for the funeral." He looked at me with a face that said _seriously?_ "It's all we can do on short notice."

"I can't really picture Paul as a one-woman kinda man. He's not that type of guy. Not that I know of, anyway." Sam said, chuckling slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it'll have to do for now."

Billy called while we waited for Sam to finish the papers, then we continued the tour.

Sublevels three and four were the living quarters. I explained how most rooms were more like hotel rooms, except for the first five. They were reserved for council members, in case of emergency.

After showing them underground, I took them back up to the ground floor.

"Most people know the Thornton building as a huge art museum. It has hundreds of paintings, sculptures, and other kinds of artwork." I explained as we walked out of the elevator. "Well, my tour ends here. You can look around upstairs if you'd like." I smiled slightly at they're faces, they looked so overwhelmed it was a little funny.

"I think I'll just go back to my room. Call me when the pack gets here." Billy walked back into the elevator, which I just now realized had a sign next to it that said **EMPLOYEES ONLY**. Huh.

"I think I'm coming with you, Billy." Harry said, following him into the elevator.

"So, uh, how…." Harry trailed off as they stood in the elevator.

"Just press the button and think of what floor you want to be on." I explained.

The doors closed and the elevator could be heard moving down, though that was probably my shifter super hearing. I turned back around towards Sam, who hadn't said much since the file room.

"So…"

"So what do you do for fun around here?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Honestly? I've only been here once before. I only know where things are because each shifter-base thing has the same basic layout. And because I have photographic memory. Normally I'd just chill in the bookstore."

"Well, do you, uh, do you want to show me how you, um, shift?" I decided stuttering Sam was very funny.

"Sure, Sammy, but we'll have to go back downstairs." I grinned at the look on his face when I called him Sammy.

"Sammy?" he said, as if testing the name out. "My name's Sam."

"Whatever, Sammy." I said, emphasizing his new nickname.

For the second time that day, I was on the receiving end of the evil alpha glare. This time I just laughed.

He followed me into the elevator. The doors closed and I pressed the red 'fire' button once again.

"We have to go to sublevel five, which I didn't show you guys. Not much to show anyway."

The doors opened again, revealing a huge, mostly empty room. It was the training room, complete with mats and training dummies. The whole floor was one big room, if you exclude the shower and locker rooms.

"What is this place for?" Sam asked, stepping into the room while looking around. I followed him, looking around as well.

"Shifting, practicing magic and psychic powers, stuff like that." I glanced at him. "Do you mind, uh, turning around so I can shift?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a faint blush as he turned towards the elevator door, which was now closed.

I quickly took off my clothes, I was definitely feeling weird about stripping right behind some guy I barely know. I leaned forward as I shifted, making it easier for my forelegs to land on the ground. Using my nose, I nudged him. He turned around to see me in my lioness form.

It was my favorite and most comfortable form, probably because it was what I first shifted into. I loved everything about this form, from my short golden fur to the rough pads on my feet.

He didn't say anything for a while, just looking at me. It wasn't creepy, it more like he was getting to know me by how I acted through my shifted form. Plus, he's probably never seen a real lion before. Eventually, he spoke.

"Is it weird that I kind of feel like attacking you? I think it's because you're a lion and I'm a wolf. Canines and felines don't really mix well." Sam pondered.

I laughed, which sounded like coughing since I was in my lioness form. I shifted into my wolf form, where I had dark grey fur with two black stripes going down my side. Sam had seen me in this form before, but I didn't want his wolf side to attack me in my lioness form.

Sam walked up to me, carefully petting my head. I grinned a wolfy grin at him. Just then his phone rang. Moving his hand and stepping away, he answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sam, It's Jacob. We're here at the Thornton building, This place is freaking huge, man."_

"Where are you, exactly?"

"_The lobby. You gonna come take us to the bat cave?"_

I gave a wolfy chuckle at that, and Sam grinned up at me.

"I'll be there in a sec. Don't let Quil touch anything, or he's paying for it." On that cheery note, he hung up.

"I'll turn around so you can, uh, yeah." He mumbled, turning around.

I shifted back into my human form, quickly dressing. Everything was all happy and dandy until my boot zipper decided to get stuck.

"Friggin' boot. If you were alive, I'd so kick your ass." I muttered, glaring at the boot while trying to fix it. It took another minute and several more threats before the zipper decided cooperating would be in it's best interest. Finally managing to do so, I stood up only to see Sam holding back laughter.

"What! It was being unreasonable. Lets go."

He shook his head at me as we stepped into the elevator. Once on the ground floor, we stepped out of the elevator. I could feel my eyes widen slightly as I took in the seven tall, _very_ good looking men. They were all holding duffel bags, some of them holding two. I didn't have to scent them to know they were the shifters. Sam and I walked over to them.

"Jacob." Sam nodded to him. I guess he's the second in command.

I could feel all their eyes on me, so I took that as a sign to introduce myself.

"I'm Isabella, you can call me Bella."

"I'm Jacob, if you couldn't guess." Jacob said and smiled at me. "This is Paul," who nodded, "Jared," who gave a small wave, "Quil," who winked, "Seth," who smiled innocently, "Embry, and Leah."

I didn't even look at anyone else. I couldn't. I was looking at him, and only him And not just looking, but really _seeing_. I knew in that moment that I had imprinted on the most handsome man in the entire universe, the man who had suddenly _become _my entire universe.

Embry.

Short black hair, the kind of hair you have to restrain yourself from running your fingers through. Deep brown eyes, the kind that you could get lost in for hours and not want to find your way out. High cheekbones, the kind that belong solely on male models. Round lips, the kind that make you forget where you are when you kiss them. Strong jaw, the kind that you think would look awkward on a boyish face, but has the exact opposite effect. Russet skin, the kind that is so smooth that you have to hold back from sliding your fingers over it.

And that was only how he looked.

He smelled like freshly cut grass and the forest after it rains, the two different scents mixing together to form an amazing, unique scent that was like my personal aphrodisiac. I could hear his heartbeat, which was pumping in the exact same rhythm as mine.

Suddenly, I wanted to touch him. To feel his undoubtedly soft skin, to run my fingers over his flowing features. I wanted to kiss those lips, to taste this man who had unknowingly lit a fierce, passionate fire in places in my heart and soul that I didn't even know existed.

Embry.

I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. And hey, he was staring right back. God, those eyes, they were like melted dark chocolate, like warm coffee on a cold winter morning, like that feeling you get when you're warm and safe in your bed. Like going home.

Someone, namely Sam, cleared their throat loudly, breaking the silence that had fallen, and the trance both Embry and I had been in. We both looked toward him, while everyone was still glancing between Embry and me.

Once my head had gained a small amount of clarity, I realized what just happened. _Oh god, oh my god, I just imprinted. Holy crap. Holy mother of-_

_What if he doesn't know what imprinting is?_ I turned back to look at Embry as I continued my internal panic attack. _What if I'm not what he expected… What if I'm not what he wants?_ The thought alone nearly made me wince. _No, he can't _not _want me, right? It's imprinting, he's my soul mate. You can't get that wrong. Well, there's always a first for everything… Bad Bella! Don't think like that. You're worrying yourself over nothing. Talk to him, you idiot!_

"Nice to meet you all." I said, surprising myself with how normal I sounded.

I didn't stop staring at Embry as I spoke, even though I was addressing the whole group. I could feel the imprint bond between us, pulling me towards him, telling me he's my mate and that I should let him claim me. Of course, my human side told me to keep my clothes on for now, at least in while in public.

Sam cleared his throat again, thankfully before I started fantasizing. I looked over at him. He was smiling like he just learned the biggest secret, but the rest of the pack seemed to have no idea.

"Right." I stated, shaking my head to clear it. "I need you in two groups of four, you won't all fit on the elevator at once."

"We could just take the stairs." Jared… or maybe Paul suggested.

I grinned slightly. "The stairs don't go down."

Sam split them up easily, with no complaints. I took the first group, which was Paul, Seth, Quil, and Jacob, into the elevator.

"Hey, Sammy, you know how this thing works, right?"

Right after I said 'Sammy,' we all heard a low growl that could only be from Embry. Everyone looked really surprised, but I was sort of expecting it. Me calling Sam a pet name meant that he was a possible threat to Embry. I didn't really care why he'd growled at the moment, I was too busy trying to restrain myself from jumping him right there on the marble floor. God, it's been two minutes and I'm already going crazy.

"Yeah, I think I got it." Sam said after a few moments of silence.

_Great, Bella. You managed to make it super awkward in, what, the first five minutes? Super job._

I quickly pressed the red button. _Sublevel three_, I thought, and we started moving down. The numbers above the door descended slowly.

"So, uh, how do you know Sam?" Seth asked, looking innocent. Kid was absolutely adorable.

"We met yesterday when I asked him to bring the council of your tribe here."

"Are you two having…?" Quil trailed off, earning glares from the other three men.

The doors opened, and I answered as we stepped out. "No. Just out of curiosity, do you happen to know what imprinting is?" I turned towards them.

Jacob answered. "Yeah, it's in the legends of our tribe. When a wolf finds his-"

"Or her." Seth interjected.

"-soul mate." Jacob finished.

I relaxed slightly. So Embry did know. Well, that's one less thing to worry about.

"Were you that girl at the airport? And, not to be rude or anything, but who are you exactly? I mean, I got your name, but what exactly do you do?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, that was me. And I do a lot of stuff. Mostly stuff for the council." I saw Jacob about to ask what I meant, so I quickly cut him off.

"I'll explain everything in a while. Each of you should pick a room, any room between twelve and seventeen, and that'll be yours for as long as you stay here, okay?"

The four of them each picked rooms as the second load of people arrived. I turned around and instructed them to do the same.

"Hey, um, Embry? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked hesitantly. I knew we imprinted, but still, I barely knew anything about him other than his name and his extremely good looks. And smell. And probably taste…

"Yeah, sure." he replied, looking a little nervous and breaking me out of my thoughts.

If I thought he smelled good, his voice was a thousand times better. Oh my god, I think I've become obsessed with him. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as I led him towards my room. I was really glad that the walls were soundproofed so they couldn't hear our conversation. We both walked into my very empty looking room, with my very large bed in the middle. The urge to jump him just got a lot stronger.

I heard the door close behind me and I turned around to face him. Looking up at him, I now realized he was about 6'3, tall compared to my 5'6.

"Right, so um. We just…" I trailed off, trying to figure out how to say it right. _Oh, screw it._ "We imprinted on each other."

He nodded, making his bangs move slightly. That hair was so tempting, I really wanted to run my fingers through it.

"Are you a… shape shifter?" he asked.

I nodded, and he tilted his head to the side, as if trying to see me from a different angle. We stood in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other, learning. Finally, he broke the quiet.

"You were the girl we saw at the airport, when we were waiting for Emily."

"Yeah, I guess. Who's Emily?"

"Sam's imprint." he supplied simply.

"What's your full name?" I asked.

"Embry Call." I smiled as I heard it.

_Maybe, one day, that will be my last name_. _Isabella Call. I like the sound of that, _I thought. _Stop it, Bella! You're acting like a teenage girl. _I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. _I _am _a teenage girl._

"Embry Call." I said, trying the name out on my tongue. "It suits you."

I thought I saw him blush. "What's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Swan, huh?" he asked, looking curious.

"Uh huh. Charlie Swan's daughter."

"Charlie? Like the Forks Police Department sheriff Charlie?" he is eyes widened slightly.

"The one and only."

"Jacob told me that Charlie said you were moving back, and that you guys used to be friends. He sounded really excited to see you."

"I don't remember much of the time I spent in Forks as a kid, just lots of rain." I frowned slightly at that. "When did you first shift?"

"Um, I think I phased around January." he told me.

"This year?" I was a little shocked he had as much control as he did.

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"A little. Most shifters first shift around thirteen or fourteen."

"Oh." he said, looking surprised. "Most of the pack phased in the past year or so."

"Huh. I'll have to look into that." I definitely needed to start a file on the wolf pack.

"So, um, is there anything that needs to be cleared up? I mean, we imprinted on each other. I'm not really sure what to do. There's never been a double imprint in my pack before." he admitted.

I smiled softly at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm just as confused as you are, but I think we can make this work. Just, take it slow, get to know each other."

Embry nodded, agreeing. "Yeah."

There was a short silence that neither of us knew how to fill. We just stared at each other, and I was unable to look away from his gaze.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He blurted out. "I can't believe I just said that."

"I think your beautiful, too." I knew I was blushing, and I think he was too. I couldn't really tell, but if he was, his skin hid it much better than mine.

Before my mind could register it, he took a step towards me, closing the distance between us. I looked up at him, his gorgeous lips only inches away. He placed his hands gently on each side of my face, caressing me slightly. Then he leaned down, eyes closing, and kissed me.

My eyes shut of their own accord. We kissed slowly, like we had all the time in the world, like we weren't strangers but lovers. I felt his tongue swipe swiftly across my bottom lip pleading for entrance, which I granted. The kiss became more intense, more passionate and urgent. Our tongues fought for dominance, dancing together as we explored each other's mouths. My hands found their way into his silky hair, as his slid down to my hips, pulling me towards him.

We pulled back to breathe, and I took a quick breath before kissing and nipping my way down his neck. He tilted his head to the side and moaned softly as I nipped him right under his jaw.

"We should stop." he murmured, not sounding at all like he actually wanted to stop.

"Mmhmm." I hummed as I continued kissing down his neck, placing a gentle kiss on his Adams apple. I had no intention of stopping.

I felt his hands slide under my shirt, gently running them up my back and around my hips, then retracing that path. I sucked on the side of his neck, and a small hickey formed. I bit it lightly it, causing Embry's breath to hitch, before soothing it with my tongue. He moved his head down to reach my ear, nibbling on the lobe while his hand moved the light fabric of my v-neck t-shirt aside. His mouth moved from my ear to my neck, working his way down to my shoulder.

My hands found their way to the hem of his shirt. I began tugging it up, hoping he would get the picture. He leaned back and I instantly felt the loss. I quickly helped him out of his shirt, nearly drooling at the sight of his abs. _This man will be the death of me._

I ran my hands across his chest, down to his abs. I placed soft kisses where my hands had traveled, but before I could finish Embry pulled me back up, reconnecting our lips. My hands reached around his neck, one holding me firmly against him as his tongue attacked my mouth, the other playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I gasped as I felt his hands slide over my jean-covered bottom, down to my thighs, pulling me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning as his hands squeezed my butt. He tugged at my shirt, trying to pull it off without breaking our kiss-

The door swung open, and Embry and I quickly stopped kissing, both our heads turning to look at the intruder. A very cocky looking Quil stepped in, but the smirk on his face fell instantly once he spotted us. It was then that I realized what we must look like. Embry was shirtless and his hair was messy. I had my shirt half-off my shoulder and halfway up my stomach. My hair was messy, and my legs were currently wrapped around Embry (which I had no problem with). On the bright side, I was covering Embry's… problem, you could call it.

"Uh…" was all Quil managed to squeak out.

He'd left the door open, unfortunately, and suddenly the whole pack was standing there. Both Embry and I were beet red, and even with his dark skin you could tell he was blushing. Two seconds of extremely awkward silence followed.

"Get out!" Embry shouted, and the pack scrambled past each other to leave as quickly as possible. When Quil turned back before he left to take another peek, I growled menacingly. I blinked and my eyed turned a fierce orange-red color. Quil practically flew out of the room, the door slamming behind him. I blinked and my eyes turned back to their normal chocolate color.

More silence.

Turning very slowly towards Embry, I mumbled, "Talk about a bad first impression."

When I finally met his eyes, the lust I had been feeling earlier returned full force. I bit my lip. Now was so not the time.

"I should probably…" I trailed off, making a gesture with my hand saying 'put-me-down-before-I-start-sexually-assaulting-you'.

"Uh, right. Yeah." he mumbled, reluctantly. Apparently I wasn't the only comfy one. I slid down his body until my feet hit the floor, causing him to groan.

I quickly fixed my shirt as he slipped his back on.

"Well. Uh, hmm. This is a little awkward." I said. Embry chuckled.

"The imprint pull is really strong."

"Yeah. That's why we…"

"Definitely."

"Uh huh. Totally."

We both knew that it wasn't just the imprint. I mean, Embry isn't just good-looking. The way he acts and talks is different. He doesn't seem to know he's _very _attractive, which makes him even cuter. And, not to be vain or anything, but I've been told I'm not half bad myself. God. How am I going to stop myself from taking this relationship too fast?

"Well, you should go get a room. Number six is probably the only one left open." I was silently thanking Nani. She knew I would imprint, and that I would want him close.

"Okay, thanks. I'll uh, see you in a minute then."

I nodded and watched him leave. I could already feel the dull ache in my chest that I had heard about from other imprinted shifters.

**Embry POV**

Oh, Jesus. The last few minutes have been the best and worst of my life. After Bella called me beautiful, I just sort of lost control of my body. I kissed her, and damn if it wasn't the best kiss I've ever had. Not that I have much experience in that area, but still. It was pretty mind-blowing.

I knew it wasn't a good idea to keep going, but since Bella didn't force me off, it was a hopeless cause. I would do anything she wanted, and at that particular moment, it was pretty easy to see what exactly she wanted.

Just when things started getting heated, Quil bursts into the room. Fucking Quil! It wasn't like me to go so far with a girl so soon, but Bella just called to me. Maybe it was the imprint, maybe it was her overall hotness, either way. I needed her so bad. Then Quil burst in, and the rest of the pack decided to watch the show. Just fucking great!

I walked to my room through the door that connected mine and Bella's room. Thank god. I couldn't face the pack right now.

The room was themed, with everything, including the queen-sized bed, in a different shade of red or grey. On the bed was a metallic purple robe, which I put in the closet before flopping down on the bed. It was very comfy. I closed my eyes, trying to sort out all the different thoughts in my head.

_Holy shit, _I thought,_ I'm imprinted._

My mind sort of went blank then, like a tv when the station's static. I couldn't make my brain function right. Those words kept repeating over and over in my head.

_Well, fuck. What do I do now?_

**IMPORTANT A/N: I know I said I was going to post, and I didn't. BUT this chapter is 18 pages! It really should be three chapters. **

**I'm putting this story on pause. If any of you amazing readers out there would like to take the reigns and continue it, let me know in a review (or preferably in a PM).**

**If there are any mistakes in this chapter or previous ones, I'd love to be told. Any constructive criticism is also welcome.**

**I love you guys! You are the reason (well, one of the reasons) why I write. Thanks for actually reading this!**

**Peace Out.**

**~violet eyed dreamer~**


	5. thetypewronger

AN: Hey! Thank you all so much for reading my story, it really means a lot. Sadly, I never finished it, but thetypewronger was lovely enough to take up the challenge. She's rewriting the whole thing, with a little norse twist. Make sure you go check it out. Thanks again!

~violet eyed dreamer


End file.
